


A Witch Doesn't Cry

by SunSnake



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Akako centric, Akako needs a hug, Episode 5 of Magic Kaito 1412: "A Temptation in Scarlet", Gen, Kaitou Kid is mentioned, No beta we die like humans, The title is basically the summary, Witches, english is not my first language, or Conan's victims, witches and emotions don't get along very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnake/pseuds/SunSnake
Summary: No matter the situation, no matter the causes, no matter her emotions a witch doesn't cry.
Kudos: 5





	A Witch Doesn't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show!  
> Enjoy!

A witch doesn’t cry. Never.

If she does, if she sheds even one tear, she will be stripped of all her magic powers and she will lose her authority and supremacy over demons, not talking about her status.

Akako had never cried and would have never done it. Ever.

Crying was for weaklings, crying was for fools. Crying wasn’t for her, for she was not a weakling nor a fool: she was a witch first and foremost, now and forever, and a witch doesn’t cry, no matter the situation, no matter the causes.

No matter her emotions, a witch doesn’t cry.

♠♠♠

Snow had fallen, her spell was broken; Kaitou Kid had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind him a red rose, beautiful and thorny like her.

Akako took it in her hands, staring at it, and heard her heart beating fast in her chest, as a strong wave of emotions she had never felt before and didn’t know what they were washed over her. Her eyes were stinging and were starting to blur. But why? Why was she feeling like this? Feeling like... like– _feeling like she wanted to cry_. For the first time in her entire life, she wanted to spill her tears at last and to give vent to the emotions she had held back for such a long time. And all that time, alone.

However, she couldn’t do it. She didn’t even have one chance.

The rose lost its red petals and she stared sadly at it, locking again her emotions in her heart, where no one could see or find them.

Because she was a witch and a witch doesn’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next illusion~


End file.
